


Целый мир

by Yozhik



Series: Зелёные ёжики [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Tanya Grotter series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про буйного ребёночка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целый мир

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кроссоверную драббл-лотерею, тема "маленькие буйные масявочки". Отсылки - по сути это продолжение фика с той же игры "[Почему не летают ежи](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254233)" и чуть-чуть параллельное развитие некоторых драбблов как автора, так и Букана.

Мир тесен. Мир очень тесен, когда ограничен стенами детской.  
Маленькая девочка ещё не знает, что нужно завидовать отцу, который, кажется, успел повидать целый свет. Или матери, которая успела увидеть аж два.  
Она просто делает всё, что может, на доступном ей пространстве, и тогда в доме раздаётся стук, гром... и смех.  
"Ну почему она вся в меня?" - вечерами спрашивает мать.  
"Ничего, вот когда вырастет..." - улыбается отец.  
И угомонить маленькое буйное существо можно только одним способом - держать его рядом и что-нибудь рассказывать... Всё равно, что. Она с одинаковым любопытством слушает комментарии к своду законов, любимые песни матери и страшные сказки, бытующие среди гаитянских старушек.  
А когда рядом никого нет, к девчонке в комнату забирается кошка, сворачивается клубочком, и мурлычет свои, не похожие ни на что другое, истории.  
Кошке это нравится. Кошка не жалеет о своём выборе.


End file.
